Baby Can't be Broken
by Empty Lorelai
Summary: Lorelai and Luke launch into the world of relationships and commitment once more; but this time it’s with each other. Love is a funny, funny thing


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters  
  
"Baby Can't be Broken"  
  
Summary: Lorelai and Luke launch into the world of relationships and commitment once more; but this time it's with each other. Love is a funny, funny thing.  
  
Lorelai Gilmore stepped into the establishment fondly known as Luke's diner for the first time in a month. She liked to think that it was because she was busy with "inn things", but that reason was crap and she knew it; because the reason why she hadn't stepped into Luke's for such a long time was because of the owner. Luke.  
  
Now there was hardly anything wrong with Luke...Except for the tiny fact that a month ago today was the opening of her inn, and at that ever so fateful opening Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore kissed. Mouths wide open. Tongues flying. The whole works. Lorelai first was angry at Kirk for running out; ruining the couples (or wait, couple? A kiss does not mean a couple) moment. But then she got to thinking about what had happened. Was it a good idea? What if they broke up? The town would be crushed. And then she thought what if they broke up? She'd be crushed.  
  
The rest of it made history in the town. They soon figured out what was going on when on Sunday night Luke came to Lorelai's door, and she didn't answer. Babette even spotted a single tear rolling down Luke's cheeks as he threw the flowers he brought her to the ground. An hour later, a red eyed Lorelai came to the door, found the flowers he had, and started to sob. The town watched the two's movement closely, and as much as they tried to push Lorelai to go in the diner she'd always come up with a lame excuse.  
  
But today was different. Lorelai was facing what she had dreaded to face. She stepped into the diner slowly, like a fawn learning to walk. She looked around, familiarizing her surroundings once more; she came to one conclusion, Luke's was exactly the same. She took a small table in the middle of the diner, setting her purse down next to her. In the last month Lorelai had been especially fragile, Rory had left the day after the inn opening to go to Europe with Emily until the end of the summer, declaring that she hated Lorelai, and she showed it, even doing the un-Rory like, like throwing a brush at her own mother. You could see the bruise on her cheek, and you could see the sadness in her eyes.  
  
Luke came up to her table, a little surprised at who he was seeing. How was Lorelai here? In the past month Luke had put all Lorelai thought's aside and simply focused on living simply. He threw all of his silly books out, and lived like he did before Lorelai, and even before Rachel. But that kiss, man, it was hard to forget. He'd lay in bed at night, and imagine it, from all angles, not just from his own.  
  
So she was here now. She looked different, her long curly hair had been cut to her shoulders abd straightened, she had a small bruise on her cheek. But mostly she looked older, sadder (of course she was still beautiful). He had heard talk about Lorelai and Rory's big fight, and how Rory left soon after, but he didn't know it was that bad, he didn't know how hurt she was. He stared into her eyes, just as she did.  
  
"Hi." She said softly. He didn't know how he should act around her, mad, or angry, or sympathetic. "Would you like something to drink?" okay, the cold shoulder. She nodded. "Yeah, coffee please." He nodded and brought her coffee just as he was ordered. She hated being like this, she hated that she had to live like this. Her life had fallen apart, and she wanted another chance to put it back together.  
  
"So are we just going to forget we were ever friends?" she asked him finally. "Please Luke, I made a mistake." He stared into her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied softly.  
  
"But you do Luke, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I wasn't sure Luke, I wasn't sure if I could handle being with you." Luke looked like smoke was about to come from his ears.  
  
"You broke my heart!" he yelled at her, dropping her coffee mug, letting it smash to the ground in pieces, just like their kiss had. She slowly stood up, her face crumbling. "I'm sorry Luke, I'm sorry that I lost so much. I want to be friends again, I can't- I can't lose you." She babbled as she picked up her purse.  
  
She didn't run out of the diner, no, this wasn't like the movies. She just walked out, letting her mascara drip, her eyeliner smudge. She didn't understand any of this, she didn't understand why everything was going so quickly. She felt like everyone and everything was passing by her, as she slowly walked down the street. As she crossed the street a car came towards her, she jumped back, and yelped, missing the car by less than a foot.  
  
"Dear God Almighty Mr. Mirkle" she exclaimed staggered. What the hell did she do to deserve all this shit? She grasped her purse tighter, feeling anger overcoming her. What was wrong with this picture? She wiped her tears and stopped crying, walking into her house, sitting frozen on her couch.  
  
Where would she go now? Everything was screwed up. Everything. She picked up the phone, and dialed Rory's cell phone. It rang. And rang. She heard ringing coming from Rory's room. She hung up the phone feeling lost. Ringing, ringing. Phone ringing.  
  
"Mom? I'm so sorry." She heard Rory crying on the other line. Lorelai smiled a bit. "I'm sorry too." She said feeling a little better. Some things didn't just get worse; they could get better too. She sat back on the couch, trying to wipe some of the smudged make-up off, and talked to her daughter, something she hadn't done for a while.  
  
A/N: So, uh first chapter? Review please. 


End file.
